Estaba Pensando
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: Era un tarde lluviosa…ahi esta ella, sentada en una banca en medio de un hermoso jardin…mojada…con frio…pero no le interesaba…ni siquiera lo notaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba


Era un tarde lluviosa…ahí esta ella, sentada en una banca en medio de un hermoso jardín…mojada…con frio…pero no le interesaba…ni siquiera lo notaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba…pensando en el…pensando en como fue posible que ella terminara por enamorarse de la persona mas inesperada en la tierra o mejor dicho en Céfiro y ciertamente el ya no estaba mas con su amiga, hace mas de dos años que ella eligió a Eagle…no tenia por que preocuparse por eso, pero aun así era extraño para ella.

Ahí estaba ella, Umi Ryuzaki sentada en una banca en medio del jardín, su mente ajena a lo que la rodeaba…ella y sus queridas amigas regresaron a Céfiro hace unos cuantos años, cuando ellas tenían ya 17, fue maravilloso en esa época ella descubrió que Clef era solamente un amor de adolescente nada mas, aun así le seguía teniendo mucho cariño, como un hermano mayor y Clef sentía lo mismo por ella, estaba feliz por que al fin Clef y Presea se casaron, Caldina y Larfaga también estaban casados y tenían a una linda bebita…Ascot…bueno, el siempre será su hermanito pequeño y nada mas afortunadamente el continuo con su vida aprendiendo que Umi solo lo quería como un hermano. Ella estaba agradecida por eso.

En esa época Hikaru estaba saliendo con Lantis, pero con el paso de los años encontró que su amor no crecería mas, al menos por su parte, y después se dio cuenta que ella amaba a Eagle y era correspondida por el, así su relación con Lantis termino, claro que el estaba sumamente triste ya que el amada profundamente a Hikaru, pero el permaneció callado como siempre…el tiempo cura las heridas o al menos a si dicen, el ya a superado esa etapa lo puedo ver en sus ojos, es la única forma en que puedo saber como se siente…a través de sus ojos.

Entonces me encontraba yo una tarde en uno de los pueblos de Cefiro haaa! Como adoro ir ahí, es un pequeño lugar llamado Tala, suelo ir todos los días, ahora enseño esgrima a los jóvenes ya que ellos así me lo pidieron, pero en esa época solo los visitaba, me gustan los niños, entonces cada vez que los visitaba por las tardes solía contarles historias y cuentos de casa… les encanta, algunas ocasiones hasta cantaba para ellos, no suelo hacerlo, inclusive ahora solo lo hago cuando el me lo pide, sé que canto bien y yo he escrito casi todas las canciones que canto, pero es una de las pocas cosas que la gente desconoce de mi y me agrada que sea así…entonces el me encuentra ahí una de esas tardes, solo estaba de paso verificando que todo estuviera bien…supongo que se quedo sorprendido cuando me vio ahí cantando para los niños, fue la primera vez que tuvimos una verdadera platica durante el camino de regreso al castillo ya que anteriormente bueno solo eran los saludos formales cuando nos llegábamos a encontrar, realmente nunca fuimos cercanos por eso esa tarde fue algo extraña pero agradable, de esa fecha hasta ahora la relación se a fortalecido hasta ser al día de hoy una sincera amistad…pensando en eso…al principio fue muy extraño para los dos, solo nos veíamos cuando yo iba a Vega o durante las noches…si… sigo teniendo problemas de insomnio entonces suelo caminar por los pasillos del castillo o estar en uno de los tantos jardines del mismo y no se por qué pero usualmente terminamos encontrándonos…curioso no?

Suspiro y me percato de mi entorno pensando aquí estoy Umi Ryuzaki, mujer de 25 años, sentada en una banca en un hermoso jardín de un castillo en una tierra mágica llamada Céfiro…mojada y con frio, ha dejado de llover…es tarde ahora…y mi mente realiza por fin lo que mi corazón sentía desde hace ya tiempo, estoy enamorada de mi amigo…se lo digo? me pregunto…de repente siento un calor que cubre mis hombros…

_-Que estas haciendo? Estas completamente mojada y fría…estuviste aquí durante la lluvia? -_

Lo miro..haa! es tan atractivo…el a tomado su capa y me a cubierto con ella - _Lo siento…el tiempo voló y no me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo hasta ahora_ - Conteste con una sonrisa. – _solamente estaba pensando_

_-Vamos te llevare a tu habitación, necesitas cambiarte de ropa, puedes enfermarte_ – hablo el con un dulce tono de voz, mostrando preocupación.

_-Gracias –_ me levante y caminamos juntos tranquilamente sin palabras simplemente disfrutando uno del otro. Llegando a mi habitación el me detiene suavemente poniendo su mano en mi brazo.

_-Umi, no te presentaste a cenar esta noche y estos últimos días has estado algo alejada, sucede algo?_

Lo observo detenidamente mientras pienso que responder…es cierto he estado alejada últimamente de todos no solo de el, pero necesitaba poner en claro mis sentimientos no deseo equivocarme…

_-Lantis…hm…yo…bueno…-_ puedo sentir como mis mejillas se calientan debo de estar roja en estos momentos…suspiro y tomo mi decisión de decirle mis sentimientos, al fin y al cabo el necesita saber _– yo…estoy enamorada de ti_ – cielos…lo dije…no me atrevo a mirarlo no se cual pueda ser su reacción de hecho no dice nada mi mente piensa lo peor cuando en ese preciso momento siento como su mano acaricia mi mejilla delicadamente para después sentir unos suaves labios presionar los míos en un casto beso…en ese momento sentí que me desbarataba de emoción…eso significaba que era correspondida! Lentamente termina el beso pero no se aleja de mi rostro, al contrario apoya su frente en la mía…

-_Me alegra por que yo también estoy enamorado de ti_ – sonríe mientras dice esto.

Mi corazón esta lleno de gozo…lo abrazo apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro disfrutando como el me rodea con sus brazos…momentos después nos separamos…

-_Debes cambiarte de ropa y descansar – _besándome una vez mas se despide de mi prometiéndome pasar mañana por la mañana para desayunar juntos.

Soy tan feliz en estos momentos…entro a mi habitación rápidamente de cambio de ropa y me pongo mi pijama para recostarme en mi cama con una sonrisa en la boca, dejando que el sueño llegue a mi.


End file.
